An Angel Will Always Watch Over
by Pharaohess
Summary: A character is dead. But, they're still here...
1. Invisible?

(Reposted due to a story guideline violation, which is now fixed)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. One can only wish…

This is not a sequel to Domino High Shooting, although I know it might seem like one. It was a completely different idea, separate to my other story.

The flames were licking higher, spreading over the floor. Yugi backed away from them, trying to find a way out. The smoke was thick, and the heat was intense. Yugi could find no way out of the blazing inferno – the flames came ever closer.

He was trapped.

Something fell. There was a blinding flash and an explosion.

Yugi sat bolt upright in bed, the nightmare still on the edge of memory. He shook his head slightly to clear the feelings of being trapped, intense heat and helplessness. Yugi glanced at the clock. It was 8am – he had to be at school in about fifteen minutes.

Leaping out of bed, Yugi noticed he was already in his uniform. That was strange, as he was sure he didn't go to sleep in it. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember going to sleep at all.

Shrugging this thought off, Yugi raced downstairs, all the while looking for Yami. Coming to the conclusion Yami must have left already, Yugi ran off towards school.

Yugi ran to school across the grounds and into one of the buildings. As soon as he entered, he knew something was different – some people he knew, that were in his classes, they were all silent, staring ahead, while the normal morning chaos wound around them.

Catching sight of Yami and the others, Yugi ran up to them and asked "Hey guys, what's going on?"

No one answered. Like the others, they were all silent, staring blankly ahead, Yami especially.

The bell rang, and everyone apart from Yami was shaken out of the trance.

"Yami, come on – we have maths," said Yugi, approaching his other half. Yami made no recollection of hearing him. Joey approached him as well.

"Come on Yami, we've got maths," Joey said gently, and Yami nodded and followed Joey to their classroom, Yugi trailing behind.

Why was Yami ignoring him? Why did he listen to Joey and not Yugi? They said exactly the same thing, but he follows Joey – and leaves Yugi behind. What's going on? Yugi's mind was a whirlwind of questions.

When Yugi entered his maths class, he made for his usual seat – next to Yami, in front of Joey. No one stopped him, and he sat down, not looking at Yami.

Yugi let his mind wander as the teacher talked on and on about algebra. Was this just a joke? A prank? Or was there more? Had he said something? Or done something?

Yugi turned to ask Joey what he had done, and found Joey staring at him. Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but Joey shook his head and looked back up at the front of the classroom at the teacher.

Yugi then turned to Yami, but Yami's head was down on his arms. Yugi could see the edge of one eye staring at his desk, wet with the beginnings of tears.

The teacher looked up from what she was writing on the board. She caught sight of Yami, and quickly set the class work to do out of some textbooks. She approached Yami's desk and knelt down next to him.

"Mr. Mûto, I think you should go home. Rest for a few days and gather your thoughts. It's so sad when a friendship like this is broken," She said, glancing in Yugi's direction. "It's too early to face the world, I think. Can someone go with him?" she asked, indicating Téa, Tristan, Joey, Ryou and Bakura, who were in the same part of the classroom as Yami.

"I'm fine…" Yami spoke very quietly.

"I'll go," said Yugi, although no one paid any attention. He quickly grabbed his bag and waited as Yami swung his own bag onto his shoulder.

Yami crossed the room quickly, not waiting, passed into the hallway, and started to run down the corridor towards the doors at the end.

Yugi followed, not recognising the familiar path towards a familiar place, until he reached the gates that Yami had just passed through.

It was the cemetery.

Yugi automatically thought Yami was going to the grave of Solomon Mûto, who had died about eighteen months ago.

But Yami ran in the opposite direction to Solomon's grave, to a much newer headstone, at the side of the cemetery.

When Yami reached it, he slid his bag off his shoulder and sank down in front of the grave, weeping.

When Yugi reached Yami, he stared at the headstone. On it was written the last thing he expected.

_Yugi Mûto_

So Yugi's dead, yea…please review!


	2. Confused

Thank you very much to all my reviewers!

Yugi stood, frozen, staring at the headstone. Could this be for real? He was dead? Was this the answer?

Yugi Mûto 

_1988-2003_

_A loyal, trustworthy friend_

_A brave heart_

_An angel in our lives_

Yugi remembered his dream of the previous night. Then he realised – it hadn't been a dream. He had died in that fire, and was now standing in front of his own grave.

Yugi closed his eyes to the sight of Yami; kneeling, weeping at the headstone. He cast his mind back to the fire.

He had been at school…in chemistry. The science block was at the very back of the school…that would explain why he hadn't seen the blackened buildings.

It had been a dangerous mix of chemicals, not to mention gas, which had started the fire. Something had fallen and ignited. Everyone had got out, but Yugi had been trapped in the storeroom, getting other chemicals for his experiment. When the fire had reached the storeroom, it had ignited more chemicals, barring Yugi's way. A beaker of sodium chlorate had dropped from a high shelf, causing an explosion.

Then he had woken. In his bed, fully dressed, perfectly normal. And this day had started. No one could see him, hear him or notice him. That's why no one had paid any attention to him.

And he had been so caught up inside his own head…he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror, and had missed the most radical change of all. Whenever someone went passed him, what he thought was a shoulder getting bumped into him was actually…Yugi looked over his shoulder.

He had wings. Big angelic wings, with glossy white feathers edged with silver. Yugi grinned. He could fly! This thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as he came back to the situation at hand.

He was dead, he had wings, and he was still here. What was he to do?

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to see his Grandpa, Solomon, standing behind him.

"Grandpa!"

"Yugi, I know you must be wondering what is going on. So I'm here to tell you. You are still young, and are aloud to stay."

"Stay?"

"As an angel. Someone's Guardian Angel."

"Whose?"

"The answer is in front of you. May Ra bless both of you."

He faded from sight. Yugi turned back to his other half, who had stopped crying, but was sitting very still.

"I should have protected you…it should have been me…" he whispered

Even though Yami could not see nor hear him, Yugi knelt down next to him. "No, Yami. You've protected me, now I protect you."

"Yami?"

The two kneeling teens looked up to see the others approaching.

"Teach said we could go. Do you want to talk at all?" asked Joey gently.

To Yugi's surprise, Yami nodded. "I need to talk to someone."

Everyone headed to the Game Shop. When they were sitting down, all in various places, Téa spoke up.

"Remember Duellist Kingdom? What a tournament that was!"

Everyone agreed, and that was the conversation got started. Stories were brought up, discussed, and memories re-lived. Yugi just listened. It was interesting to hear them talking about him.

After a while, Yugi got up from where he had been sitting next to the door. He headed up the stairs towards Yami's room. When he got there, he quickly looked around, and then grabbed a piece of paper.

When Yami entered his room later, after everyone had gone, he was surprised to see something on his pillow. It was a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read the message.

_An Angel Will Always Watch Over_

Please review me!


	3. Watching

This story is not yaoi, by the way. I don't' like yaoi. And my apologies for not updating for so long, too! Thanks to all who reviewed!

An Angel Will Always Watch Over? What did it mean? Who was it from? How did it get here?

Yami re-folded the paper and sat on his bed. Yugi sat next to him, invisible to Yami.

"The house has been locked all day," said Yami, speaking to on one in particular. "I'm the only one with a key. No one could have gotten in. No one left the living room today, so it couldn't have been the others. I would have heard whomever it was going up to my room. It wasn't there when I left this morning."

Yami glanced across his room, his gaze landing on the mirror. He stared into it, hardly seeing the reflection, his mind trying to work out how the mysterious note appeared in his bedroom.

He blinked, and shifted his gaze a bit. Still deep in thought, Yami was about to lie back on his bed when he saw something strange.

The mirror was just in his peripheral vision, out of the corner of his eye. He could see the mirror, himself sitting on it…and next to him…

Yami quickly turned to face the mirror. The reflection showed only him, sitting on his bed. Normal.

He was sure he had seen Yugi next to him, Yugi with wings, silver-shot white wings.

Yami tried to dismiss the thought but it lingered. Was Yugi there? Was Yugi with him? No, he couldn't be! He was dead! He had died in the chemistry lab fire at Domino High School. He was gone.

Still, though…if angels were real, what was to stop the thought that Yugi had returned? Returned as an angel?

An Angel Will Always Watch Over…

It made perfect sense. Yugi had written the note. Yugi was with him, here, now. As an angel. A wonderful angel with silver-shot white wings. Another thought occurred to Yami. What if Yugi was here as a Guardian Angel? His…his Guardian Angel…

"Abiou! I know you're here! I can feel it! I just saw you, I'm sure. I'm honoured that you returned, Yugi, and I know you're an angel. Wings suit you."

Yami lay on his bed, tiredness overcoming him.

"I'm so glad you're back…"

The next morning, when Yami got up, he noticed a silver-edged white feather on his desk. Yami smiled, and put the feather in his pocket. It was proof that he had seen Yugi, and it lifted his spirits.

Yami went downstairs. He glanced at the clock on the way and saw he had overslept considerably. It was 11am, but as the teacher had said he should rest for a few days, Yami ignored the thought of school and connected to the Internet.

He found that Seto had emailed him the previous afternoon. Seto must have sent it after he got home. Yami opened it and read it.

Yami,

I know you'll be staying home today, so as we won't see you, I'll tell you now we're coming over this afternoon. We'll all be over after school. See you then.

Seto

Yami closed the email and leaned back, thinking. Everyone coming over? That was ok. He would tell them about seeing Yugi the previous night. He had the feather to prove it.

His eye caught another email, sent from an address he didn't recognize. Yami frowned and opened it.

Yami's eyebrows rose. The sender turned out to be Bakura. For one thing, Yami didn't know why Bakura would be emailing him, and for another, knowing Bakura, it probably wasn't something good.

Pharaoh,

I know, I have never emailed you, but I wanted to say this without anyone over-hearing. I'm sorry you lost you hikari. Really I am. I don't know what I would do if I lost Ryou. Yeah, I know, I don't really show it that much, but I do care for the kid. After all, he is my other half.

Again, I'm really sorry you lost Yugi. His epitaph was appropriate. Definitely and angel now. A strong, shining star in the night sky.

Remember; don't carry the weight of the dead. It wasn't your fault.

Bakura

Yami blinked. This was unexpected. Bakura was being compassionate? Or did Ryou put him up to it? Doubtful. It sounded genuine.

Yugi had read the email over Yami's shoulder. He smiled. Bakura being compassionate was somewhat reassuring, as Bakura wasn't the most compassionate of sorts.

Yami messed around the house all day, until at about 3:30pm, there was a knock on the door. He went and opened it. The 'Gang' (Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Ryou and Seto) were outside.

They all came in, and sat in the living room.

"Is it me, or are you happier today, Yami?" asked Joey.

"No, I'm fine. Just… well… something happened last night."

"And?" prompted Ryou.

"I saw Yugi."

Silence greeted his words.

"Oh, Yami. I'm so sorry…" muttered Tea.

"Why? I saw him and it lifted the shadow on my heart. What's wrong with that?" Yami asked.

"It's a natural effect of a death for a loved one of the deceased to so them… when they're not really there," explained Seto.

"No! I swear! He was there! In my room! He had big white angels' wings, streaked with silver. I saw him next to me, reflected in the mirror. He was there! I'm not seeing things!"

"It's natural, Yami."

"Ok, ok, you don't believe me. How do you explain this?" Yami pulled the note out of his pocket, from where he had placed it earlier.

" 'An angel will always watch over' what does it mean?"

"That's what I thought. Then, I saw him. He wrote it. It means he will always watch over."

"Yami-"

"OK, ok, you still don't believe me. So explain this." Yami pulled out the feather.

He placed it on the table in front of everyone. "Explain that."

Everyone was silent, staring at the feather.

"Bird?"

"There's no birds with wings like that…"

"Then… I don't know, but I'm sorry Yami – there must be a logical explanation to it all."

Yami sighed. He knew they would never believe him.

Yugi sat, and watched. He felt sorry for Yami, because the others didn't believe him. He knew Yami must be feeling so annoyed, so stressed, so desperate to prove that he was right.

Yugi watched as everyone slowly left, leaving an annoyed and depressed Yami behind.

You actually got this far? I'm impressed! Just kidding. Please Review!


	4. Normal?

creep I'm creeping because I haven't updated in so long! My honest and heartfelt apologies. And my heartfelt gratitude to all those who reviewed! You guys rock!

After Yami first told everyone about seeing Yugi, and everyone stopped being really unsure of what to say, things went back to normal. The science block was refurnished and rebuilt. Yami returned to school, and, even though he was quieter than he used to be, acted almost normally again.

Life was normal, apart from the void left by Yugi's death. One of the changes Yami went through was that he didn't like mixing chemicals in chemistry. This, everyone knew, was totally understandable, due to the circumstances of Yugi's death.

Though no one knew it, Yami often looked for Yugi. Glancing through a crowded corridor, Yami would look to see if Yugi was there – sometimes, Yami would see him, and he would be in a good mood for the rest of the day. Other times, Yami would just touch the feather in his pocket.

To everyone else, it was the feather that was the main mystery. No bird could ever have white-shot-silver wings, and if there was, it would have been discovered. The feathers were so beautiful, it would be hard to miss a bird like that.

Still, the gang – minus Yami – would discuss it. They took time to talk to each other about their present situation. Though none of them showed it, they were still pretty worried about Yami after the whole 'I saw Yugi thing'.

"How do you think he's getting on?" Ryou asked Téa one day. They were in English, and Yami was writing in his journal, as he took to doing now, totally oblivious to the conversation going on behind him.

"Fine, I think. At least he's dropped the whole Angel thing."

"True, but I think he still wants it to be real."

"Most probably," said Seto, joining in the conversation. "Apparently, you never can truly heal from death."

"I could understand that." Agreed Ryou.

"Yeah. I think he's getting over it slowly. At least he's not distant."

"Right."

It was almost six months after Yugi's death when the earthquake struck. It was lunchtime, so most of the students were outside. However, there were some who were still inside, whether they were at a meeting, practicing something or finishing work.

Yami was sitting at the back in one of the upstairs English classrooms. He was writing in his journal, because he was alone and he could write whatever he wanted without fear of being caught by someone looking over his shoulder.

When the earthquake first struck, it was with such force that Yami was thrown backwards, hitting the back wall of the classroom. He got up, ready to get out of the building.

Then the floor he was standing on gave way. He fell down onto the rubble of the broken floor, severe pain shooing through his right leg. Glancing down, Yami saw that it was at a very strange angle, and bleeding freely. Surely broken.

Yami then took in his surroundings. He was in a science room. The only place he didn't want to be at this exact moment.

Yami tried to get up, but couldn't. The earthquake seemed to have stopped. Yami breathed a sigh of relief. A broken leg, but still alive.

As he was sitting, entwined in the thoughts of his miraculous escape for death, a tremor of the earthquake hit. No where near as large as the earthquake its self, but enough to cause Yami new emotions.

Fear and panic.

Fear and panic from one sound. One tiny sound. Only that, and his world, his miraculous escape, was changed in the blink of an eye.

The sound of something made of glass dropping from a shelf. And breaking.

The sound of the igniting flames as two chemicals flared in a fire.

Well, there you have it. I might kill Yami. I might not, too…you never know…


	5. Found

Sorry for the long time with no chapter! I was on holiday. Thankies to all who reviewed – they mean a lot!

Through the rubble, Yami could only just see the doorway of the chemical storeroom. He could see no flames, but could hear them crackling as they burned the wooden shelves around them.

He still couldn't move. Yami had tried, but the pain in his leg was so intense when he tried he thought he would black out. If he blacked out, he would be in more trouble. Yami could only watch, as the flames came into view and slowly spread across the floor.

"Téa? Oh, you're out! Thank god."

"Is everyone here?"

She glanced around the gathered group. Kaiba had been inside, but was now out. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura..but where was..

"Yami?"

"We can't find him."

"Where was he?" Asked Ryou.

"In an English classroom, I think. Ours."

"He could got out, it's still okay.."said Joey.

Just as Joey said this, the floor of the English classroom gave way due to the earthquakes' tremor.

"Shit! That was..our..English.." Tristan's voice faded. The same thought was shared by everyone. Was Yami okay? Or was he in trouble?

"What was that?" Bakura muttered.

"What was what?"

"I thought..I heard glass breaking.."

Nearby, someone was yelling. "Fire! Fire in the science block!"

Seto took a sharp intake of breath. "Our English room is above the science block."

Téa started to cry. "Not again! Not like this! Will we lose Yami, too?"

Maï appeared on the scene. "Hey, I heard what happened, and came down to check on you all. Where's Yami?"

Joey filled her in. when he had finished, Maï was speechless. "Oh god."

She looked at the burning building. "Come on Yami. You gotta get out of there."

Yugi had been flying, just cruising, invisible, around Domino, talking to Solomon. Yugi thought (and Solomon agreed) that when Yami was at school, the others were around to watch over him, so Yugi was taking a break. He often talked to Solomon.

"And the others don't believe him, as I've already told you, and they've taken to talking about it when he's not listening or looking. I can't help but think that's..ahhhh!"

"Yugi?"

"Pain..hurts.."

"Yami's in trouble. You must find him!"

"..right.."

Still slightly dazed with pain, Yugi flew off in the direction of Domino High. When he got there, he flew straight through an open door.

Yugi flew through the corridors. Where was he? Yami? The one time he wasn't around, was the one time something happened!

Yugi flew into the science block, memories of that fateful day flooding back. Smoke was in the air. Yugi flew to the source, instinct telling him that was where he would find Yami.

Yami was beginning to cough due to smoke inhalation. His vision was becoming hazy, his breathing hard, and his head was swimming. He was sure he was going to die.

He still couldn't move. He had tried, when he was still hopeful, but to no avail. His leg was broken, and losing blood.

Yami lay back on the rubble. He knew this was going to be the end. He would die like Yugi, and maybe see Yugi again..

"Yami! Yami!"

Yami lifted his head. Did he hear something? The voice was like a whisper on the wind. It must have been his imagination. He laid back again and closed his eyes. He could feel the heat of the flames now, as they came ever closer.

"Yami.."

This time, the voice was by him. He opened his eyes.

Opened his eyes to stare into two concerned, violet eyes.

Short, but sweet…I'm talking bout the chapter, not Yugi. But it applies to him as well!


	6. Rescue

This is the last chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed and read this right from chapter one!

"Yugi.."

Yugi knelt down next to Yami. "Yami, we need to get you out of here. This fire is spreading."

Yami smiled. "No, hikari. My time is done. I'm ready to die."

Yugi shook his head. "You may be ready, but have you ever thought of the others? Do really think they want both of us to die, not very far apart, in the same circumstances?"

"No, but.."

"I'm your angel. I was sent to protect you, so that's what I'm gonna do."

Yami was feeling dizzy. "Yugi..can't..breathe..smoke..heat"

Yugi watched as Yami slipped into unconsciousness. Then, gently, picked Yami up and soared through the hole in the roof, into the English room. The fire raged below.

The others, waiting outside, grew more worried with each passing moment. No one had seen Yami, or seen any evidence to say that he was alive.

Téa was silent, watching, waiting. Then..

"Téa.." a voice, soft as wind, was calling her.

She snapped out of her trance, startled. That voice..it sounded like Yugi, but no – he was gone..or was he?

"Téa!"

"What?" she asked aloud, at the same moment as Joey.

The others (Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Maï, Seto) stared at the two of them.

"Who're you talking to?" asked Ryou.

"I heard..at least I thought I heard.." Joey looked at Téa. "You know what I'm talking about?"

Téa nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Téa! Joey! Find me!" It was just a whisper..

"Where?" Téa whispered.

"The side door, near the basketball courts..hurry!"

"Right.." Joey muttered. "Come on!"

He sprinted off down the side of the building, Téa in close pursuit.

"Where are you going?" yelled Maï.

"Let's follow," commented Seto. Seto followed, with Tristan, Ryou, Bakura and Maï close behind.

When they reached their destination, everyone stopped. No one was around. Where was this 'voice'?

"Guys.." it was the same voice, no longer a whisper.

Everyone watched, speechless, as Yugi flew out of the school with Yami in his arms. He landed in front of them, and placed Yami carefully on the ground.

"Yugi.."whispered Ryou. His voice became stronger. "You..you're here!"

"Yes, I am. I've become Yami's angel. He needed saving."

"But we..we never believed him! We never thought.." Seto's voice faded out.

Yugi waved a hand. "Its ok, no one is meant to believe."

"So you're always around?"

"Yeah, usually. But look after him for me anyway, ok guys?"

"Sure."

"I'd better go, Its been wicked to see you all again. Love you guys."

Yugi faded from sight. Everyone was speechless for a while.

"Uh, guys? Maybe some should get an ambulance officer for Yami?" asked Joey.

"I will," said Seto, running off.

Joey knelt next to Yami. "Hey..what are these?" he held up some feathers.

Téa took one and inspected it. "They're Yugi's feathers, from his wings. There's eight of them.."

"For us." Maï said, taking one from Joey.

Yami could hear voices. They sounded dull, and far off.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine, once his leg heals."

Yami opened his eyes. The first thing he noted was the whiteness of the room he was in. It had to be a hospital.

The next thing he noticed was everyone was here, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, even Maï.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

So Joey told him about the voice, and Yugi. "Sorry we didn't believe you."

"It's okay. Did you guys see my journal?"

"No, there's a point. Sorry, but I think it was burned." Said Ryou apologetically.

"Damn. Oh well."

Yami stayed in hospital for a while. His leg was broken, but he'd also had major smoke inhalation, and the heat had caused him major dehydration.

One night, Yami had a dream that Yugi was in his room. Yugi placed something on his bedside table, opened the window and flew out.

The next morning, The window was open, and there was a large envelope on Yami's bedside table. No one was in the room – they would be visiting later. He opened it.

Inside was his Journal, as well as two more. His original journal was a bit blackened, but the pages were all there. The second was empty.

The third had a black cover, with two white wings on it. Yami opened it. Inside, were poems, notes and pictures, all from Yugi. Yami quickly looked through it. On the very back page, in Yugi's handwriting, was a final message.

Dance like no one is watching

Sing like no one is listening

Love like you've never been hurt

Work like you don't need the money

Write like no one will ever read it

Dream like there is no tomorrow

Carpe Diem

An Angel Will Forever Watch Over

That's all. Oh, and _'Carpe Diem' _is 'seize the day' in Latin. Now we all know it!

Thank you if you're reading this – it meant you went right to the end!


End file.
